Namidairo
by callmetooru
Summary: Pertemuan pertama dengan sang mantan suami setelah setahun lamanya tak bertemu, "sekarang kau sudah pintar berbasa-basi?"/"kau pikir Wonsung putramu seorang? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku!" "setelah kehilanganmu, kau ingin aku kehilangan putraku juga?"/"aku tidak tahu, Hanya yang pasti, aku selalu punya tempat untukmu kembali"/Yewon/Wonsung/BL/OS


Jejeran pagar hitam serupa manusia menunduk serempak, atasan mereka melangkah melewati dengan gagah dan wibawanya –rupawan. _Chief_ muda yang baru dua tahun ini menduduki tahta dengan gerak tegas memasuki ruangan kepala kantor, ruangan utama di sebuah _mall_ terbesar sekota _seoul_. Wanita dengan rok selutut dan baju formal yang tadi mengikuti atasannya tersenyum kaku lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum menyerahkan beberapa berkas, laporan bekas rapat kemarin tak lupa wanita itu selipkan untuk ditanda tangani sang atasan.

Jantungnya tak sampai jatuh saat gerakan kecil tangan atasannya mengisyaratkannya keluar dari ruangan. _Name tag_ yang diukir diatasa kaca dengan nama 'Choi Siwon' tak kalah gagah dengan pemiliknya –namun kalah tampan. Nafas wanita itu seperti meluruh ketika keluar dari ruangan atasannya. Memiliki atasan tampan tak serta merta selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak bahagia karena cinta –walau awalnya seperti itu. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir, Choi Siwon, si _cheif_ muda, si atasan tampan nan rupawan pujaan hatinya itu seolah menyamar jadi pembunuh dingin.

Satu kali tatapan tegas Choi Siwon akan mampu menumbangkan keberanian seluruh _staff_ yang tadi berjejer menyambutnya. Ia pun sampai harus melatih pernafasannya setiap hari agar sewaktu-waktu ketika atasannya itu menyela ucapannya ia masih bisa hidup dengan paru-paru lengkap. Oke, itu memang berlebihan.

Berbicara tentang Choi Siwon, lihat saja, selepas asisten dengan wajah setara dengan member _girl group_ itu keluar ruangannya, wajah tampan Choi Siwon perlahan mengendur. Gurat lelah dan stress mulai jelas terlihat. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya dan tubuhnya menyandar sepenuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Pemandangan di depan matanya –diatas meja sangat membosankan, kecuali satu –sebuah foto keluarga.

Diraihnya foto berbingkai itu, dan akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum kecil hanya dengan melihatnya. Ah.. rindu sekali rasanya, rindu dengan anak yang tengah ia gendong di foto itu, dan dengan seorang lain yang tengah dirangkulnya –difoto itu, rupa dengan satu tarikan senyum cantik hingga membenamkan mata si pemilik –mantan suaminya.

.

.

.

Yewon Fanfiction

Spfly3024

.

.

.

 **Namidairo**

.

 _Original title song by. YUI – Namidairo (I Loved Yesterday's Album)_

.

.

.

 _Saturday, July 02, 2016_

 **Arika Tooru**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, ketika tumpukkan stress sudah memuncak dengan segala aktivitas _meeting_ , _survey_ dan _report_ , Choi Siwon dikejutkan dengan ketukkan sang asisten yang tanpa ia suruh sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah takut-takut. Ya, Siwon tahu mungkin ponsel yang digenggamnya kini bisa saja melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah cantik asistennya –karena telah mengganggu tanpa izin, tapi ia tak sekonyol itu. Akal sehatnya tahu, asistennya itu mana berani seperti itu jika tanpa alasan, kan?

"apa?" suara tanya itu menggema, membuat bulu kuduk wanita itu makin berdiri saja.

"ada yang mencarimu, _sajangnim_ "

"bukankah sudah kubilang, tanpa janji apapun, jangan biarkan siapapun menggangguku"

"tapi _sajangnim_ –" wanita itu tergagap, mencari-cari alasan. Sedangkan fokus atasanya sekarang bukan padanya lagi, Choi Siwon hampir lupa caranya bernafas ketika menemukan sosok lain yang tengah berdiri di belakang asistennya –dari pantulan kaca pintu.

"suruh dia masuk" titah Siwon dengan suara melayang. Tidak, tapi segalanya yang dirasa milik Choi Siwon melayang, bahkan kewarasannya.

Setelah membiarkan sang tamu masuk, asisten Siwon pamit undur diri dan menutup pintunya pelan. Hingga ruangan itu benar-benar sunyi dan dingin mencekam dalam beberapa waktu. Sosok _namja_ si tamu dengan ragu maju beberapa langkah, ketukkan sepatunya yang terdengar menimang perlahan menyadarkan kewarasan Choi Siwon yang tadi hampir meninggalkan raganya. Choi Siwon berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju satu set sofa yang tersedia diruangan itu. Menggerakkan tangannya pelan –isyarat _duduklah_ kepada tamunya sebelum ia sendiri membebankan berat badannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi seratus kali lebih berat sepenuhnya pada sofa.

"apa kabar Choi Siwon?" basa-basi sang tamu, mantan suaminya –Kim Yesung.

Mental Siwon hampir terperanjat, mendesah gusar, sejak pertama kali berjumpa dulu, suara itu selalu berhasil merayunya hingga tubuhnya melemas –apa lagi ketika menyebut namanya.

"sekarang kau sudah pintar berbasa-basi?" selama kurang lebih satu tahun tak bertemu dan menahan rindu, dan hanya kata-kata sampah itu saja yang bisa ia ucapkan, Siwon mengutuk diri. Dan lihatlah senyum tak sampai itu, padahal senyum Yesung yang murni adalah senyum yang paling cantik yang tidak akan ia temukan lagi sejagat selain milik Kim Yesung.

"maaf jika aku membuatmu melihat lagi wajahku. Tapi asal kau tahu, senang sekali rasanya bisa melihatmu sesehat ini. Kau hidup dengan baik tanpa aku"

Ingin sekali rasanya Siwon membuka bajunya, menyayat kulit yang membungkus hatinya dan menunjukannya pada Yesung, bentuk hati yang sudah tak berbentuk, yang menganga terbuka bekas luka yang tak pernah sembuh dan nyerinya tak pernah reda sepeninggalan _namja_ manis itu. Berani sekali Yesung berbicara seperti itu tanpa tahu apapun, tanpa paham sakit betul rasanya ditinggal pergi orang terkasih yang tiada dua.

Sebenarnya dulu mereka bercerai pun dalam kondisi yang tidak tepat, dimana emosi dan nafsu tengah merajai hati keduanya. Jadi pantas saja jika Siwon masih tak rela, entahlah jika Yesung, tapi baginya, kegagalan rumah tangganya dengan Yesung adalah sebuah neraka yang akan terus disesalinya seumur hidup.

Yesung yang hanya berasal dari keluarga biasa saja harus dipaksakan dengan aturan ningrat keluarga Choi yang keras, dicaci, dimaki, dikatai tak berpendidikan. Jika hanya ia mungkin Yesung masih dapat bertahan, demi cinta. Tapi putra semata wayangnya pun harus ikut merasakan kerasnya hidup dalam beda kasta, dan Yesung menyerah. Hal itu didapatnya tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya –waktu itu. Dan sebuah gugatan cerai bagi Siwon bagai petir disiang bolong, tiba-tiba tanpa ia tahu apa-apa, marahlah ia, dan akhirnya seperti ini –menyesal.

"apapun, jangan buat aku peduli lagi. Sekarang apa yang kau mau dariku?" sisi keras hati Siwon menang lagi, membuat sisi lain dalam dirinya berteriak marah –bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan.

Kim Yesung tersenyum kecil tanpa arti, ia menghela nafas berat –seperti menelan kembali kata-kata yang hampir ia sampaikan. Ia semakin terlihat bimbang dan siapapun bisa tahu itu tanpa terkecuali mantan suaminya. Yesung meletakkan sebuah map putih diatas meja dengan ragu, "pastikan membacanya jika kau sempat, dan –"

Ucapan Yesung terhenti oleh helaan nafasnya sendiri yang begitu berat, " –tolong kunjungi Wonsung setidaknya akhir pekan ini"

Selepas itu Yesung berdiri, membungkuk kaku lalu mulai melangkah menuju pintu tanpa sebuah salam. Hati Siwon berteriak marah. Tidak, kenapa cepat sekali? _Harga diri, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? sampai hati kau buat aku menderita karena menyesal lagi?,_ Siwon merapal dalam hati, tangannya terkepal kuat untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Wonsung –" selaan Siwon mampu membuat langkah Yesung berhenti tepat beberapa langkah didepan pintu, " –apa Wonsung sehat? Kenapa tidak membawanya kemari?"

Kini giliran Yesung yang mati kutu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Yesung akan menjawab, hingga hampir beberapa menit, Yesung masih berdiri ditempat tanpa sedikitpun pergerakkan, hingga Siwon kesal sendiri lalu melangkah mendekati _namja_ nya –dulu.

"Yesu–" Siwon mematung sebentar ketika membalik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu sebelum wajahnya menjadi panik, "he–hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

Dering ponsel Yesung yang menjawab, ketidak tahuan Siwon ia biarkan begitu saja disamping Yesung yang mulai menerima panggilan, tiba-tiba saja Yesung panik ketika mendengar lamat-lamat kata si pemanggil, "aku akan segera kesana" jawabnya tergagap sambil bergerak gelisah hingga akhirnya melangkah linglung menuju pintu.

Tak puas dengan apa yang belum ia dapat sebagai jawaban, Siwon menahan lengan Yesung. "ada apa Yesung? Setidaknya jangan membuatku khawatir jika ingin pergi!"

Yesung terdiam sebentar mendengar Siwon yang membentaknya sebelum isakkannya semakin menggema di ruangan itu, saking kerasnya hingga sendi-sendi kakinya melemas dan bertumpu sepenuhnya pada pegangan Siwon.

.

.

.

"sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan ini dariku?" Yang ditanya hanya diam, duduk dengan tatapan kosong tanpa daksa.

"kau benar-benar keterlaluan Kim Yesung! Ini masalah serius, coba kau katakan ini lebih awal padaku. Kau pikir Wonsung putramu seorang?! Dia juga putraku Kim Yesung! Lalu jika sudah begini bisa apa kau?! Kau bisa membeli sebuah nyawa huh?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku?!" emosi Siwon meledak yang dijawab keheningan oleh Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu seperti sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan dan meluruh di kursi ruang tunggu.

"demi Tuhan, Yesung.. bahkan Wonsung baru berusia lima tahun.." tetesan air mata ikut hadir bersamaan dengan suaranya yang bergetar, "setelah kehilanganmu, kau ingin aku kehilangan putraku juga?"

"Yesung.." ia memanggil lagi, hanya suara isakkan yang menjawab. Siwon tak ingin marah, apalagi tersangkanya adalah Yesung. Namun pikirnya _namja_ itu sudah keterlaluan, Yesung tak pernah mengabari apapun soal Wonsung, meski tak akan banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan, namun konyol sekali jika ia tak sampai tahu sebagai orang tua Wonsung. Yesung anggap siapa dia ini?

Dan, ini sudah ia duga, Siwon kalah lagi. Helaan nafas panjangnya tegas sekali berteriak _aku menyerah._ Memang kapan Siwon bisa menang dari si manis sang mantan suami? Tak sekalipun. Bahkan ketika taruhannya adalah rumah tangga mereka pun –Siwon tetap kalah.

Menyampingkan semua emosi, Ia duduk perlahan di sisi Yesung, mengusap sebagian air mata Yesung yang mungkin masih bisa di _handle_ dengan jemari besarnya, dan terakhir memeluknya hangat. Merasa tak memiliki jalan keluar kecuali pasrah, Yesung menerima dengan senang hati uluran bahu itu, bahu yang dulu –bahkan hingga sekarang adalah tempat dirinya berkeluh. Yesung menumpahkan semua tangisnya di sana, dibahu Choi Siwon.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan, kehadiran Cho Kyuhyun –dokter yang menangani Wonsung disambut serentak, mereka membenahi situasi.

"maaf membuat kalian khawatir"

"katakan apa yang terjadi" sela Yesung serak.

"tadi Wonsung sempat kejang-kejang, aku sudah memberinya _kortikosteroid_ untuk mencegah komplikasi karena radang yang berlebihan, dia sudah lebih baik sekarang dan sedang tidur"

"terima kasih Kyu"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum kaku menanggapi, "aku tidak suka mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari sahabatku, jadi jangan melakukannya. Aku harus pulang lebih awal, tapi asistenku akan memantau keadaan Wonsung sampai besok jadi jangan terlalu khawatir"

Cho Kyuhyun menepuk lengan Siwon pelan, "aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi senang sekali rasanya melihat lagi kalian yang sedang bersama, Wonsung mungkin akan lebih senang. Oh ya.. Yesung, ku sarankan sebaiknya kau ambil cuti untuk beberapa waktu, setidaknya kau harus menemani Wonsung satu kali 24 jam"

"ya, aku akan memikirkan hal itu"

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"terima kasih Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menoleh dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

" _daddy_ ~~" suara khas anak-anak melengking dan menggema diseluruh ruangan, sang _daddy_ muncul dengan sepaket besar mainan _Iron-man_ dan beberapa mainan lainnya. Wonsung memeluk _daddy_ -nya erat sekali, sampai bocah itu baru menyadari yang datang tak hanya _daddy_ tampannya, _papa_ manisnya juga.

" _papa_ ~" tangan Wonsung melambai-lambai dari pangkuan Choi Siwon untuk menggapai tangan _papa_ nya.

"hai sayang"

" _daddy_ , Sung _ie_ lindu sekali sama _daddy_ "

" _daddy_ juga sayang.." Siwon mengecupi wajah lucu –gabungan duplikasi dirinya dengan Yesung –Wonsung gemas hingga anak itu menggeliat karena tertawa geli. "hari ini _daddy_ _free_ , Sung _ie_ mau jalan-jalan tidak?"

Wajah Wonsung langsung berbinar lugu –percis seperti milik Yesung, tapi yang ia lakukan pertama kali bukan menyetujuinya, melainkan bertanya kepada sang _papa_ dengan wajah antusias yang tak dibuat-buat. Siwon _free_? Bohong. Tapi karena Kyuhyun sudah mengijinkan, Siwon tak peduli lagi dengan pekerjaannya.

" _papa_ _papa_ , boleh ya _paa_?"

 _Namja_ yang disebut _papa_ itu menghampirinya dengan sekotak buah pepaya yang sebelumnya sudah dipotong, memberi suapan pertama untuk putra gembilnya. "tentu saja sayang"

"tapi _papa_ juga ikut yaa" reaksi pertama yang diberikan Yesung adalah menatap wajah tampan mantan suaminya, begitu juga Wonsung. " _dad_ , sama _papa_ juga kan?"

"tidak sayang, _papa_ harus bekerja. Sung _ie_ sama _daddy_ saja ya?"

" _daaaad_ ~"

"ikut saja Yesung, sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama kan?"

"tapi –"

" _papa_ kan sudah janji ajak Sungie jalan-jalan tapi _papa_ selalu kelja, sekalang _papa_ ikut kita saja ya _paa_?"

Yang berakhir dengan bolosnya Yesung dari pekerjaannya hari ini. Mereka bersenang-senang di taman hiburan seperti keluarga utuh, seperti melupakan satu hal –bahwa mereka bukan lagi sebuah keluarga kecil. Mereka hanya kepingan yang menjaga diri mereka masing-masing agar tak saling terurai. Dan Wonsung terlalu dini untuk mengerti, tentang orang tuanya, tentang sesuatu yang tertahan di lubuk hati masing-masing antara kedua orang dewasa itu.

.

.

.

Merasa ada yang tak ia mengerti, Siwon pamit sebentar kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah apik merawat Wonsung. Siwon tak tahu bahwa butuh waktu selama ini bagi Yesung hanya untuk mengambil surat administrasi rumah sakit yang harusnya keluar hari ini. Yesung pergi begitu saja ketika tahu ia datang lebih awal. Bukannya ia tak sibuk, sekali-sekali bolehlah ia izin untuk pulang lebih awal –setelah rapat dan menuntaskan kewajiban yang lain, memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai _Chief Executive Officer_.

Dibuat kembali bertemu sang pujaan hati, ada secuil kepingan yang hilang dengan memorinya akan Yesung –rasa-rasanya ada yang kurang dari sosok itu. Meski Tuhan memang membebani Yesung dengan sifat tertutup, namun tetap tak bisa membodohi dirinya yang sudah mempelajari mati-matian teori hidup Yesung –intuisinya mengatakan Yesung _nya_ yang sekarang memang ada yang salah dan mengganjal.

Tak sengaja mendapati Yesung yang merenung di dekat tempat administrasi, sigap Siwon bergerak bersembunyi saat Yesung mulai bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi. Pikir Siwon, di jam-jam seperti ini Yesung akan pergi ke _restourant_ keluarga yang cukup elit di sekitaran _cheongdam_ untuk bekerja hingga pukul 6 sore, lalu _namja_ pemilik surai _raven_ itu lanjut dengan kerja _part time_ di sebuah _coffee shop_ hingga pukul sepuluh malam. Lihatlah, Siwon hingga hafal diluar kepala _schedule_ Yesung tujuh hari dari seminggu. Salahkan rasa ingin tahunya atau sebut saja ia si _'Knowing Every Particular Object'_ , Siwon bangga karena bukan dengan uang dan orang bayaran ia tahu semua itu.

.

Ya, aktivitas Siwon dua hari belakangan ini adalah membuntuti Yesung yang tentu saja membuahkan hasil. Namun tak semua usahanya agar apik berjalan dengan lancar, ada saja yang membuatnya harus turun tangan. Seperti saat ini.

Biasanya sepulangnya Yesung dari _coffee shop_ , si manis akan langsung ke rumah sakit. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Siwon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Yesung yang secara konsepnya _polos_ kini tengah memasukki sebuah bar. Siwon hingga harus berkali-kali memastikan kedua matanya masih bekerja dengan baik. Lalu pertanyaan itu muncul, Yesung yang mana yang kini tengah ia ikuti? Siwon merasa seperti mulai tak mengenali pujaan hatinya sendiri.

Bahkan dari pintu pun, Siwon bisa melihat Yesung yang duduk di depan meja bar dengan seorang _bartender_ yang seperti berusaha mengajak Yesung bicara. Bar itu tidak terlalu besar, namun lebih dari cukup untuk menampung orang-orang yang hanya punya niat untuk mabuk –tak berguna menurut Siwon. Coba sebutkan alasan lain yang ada di kepala orang-orang yang datang kesana selain mabuk, apa? Setidaknya alasan yang bisa diterima otaknya selain wanita yang datang dan menyeret kekasihnya pulang dengan alasan kekasihnya bersama wanita lain mungkin –tapi alasan orang yang sengaja datang untuk menghabiskan waktu disana.

Meski ia tadi menunggu Yesung sedikit lebih lama sebelum memutuskan ikut masuk, hatinya resah sekali dan sekarang semakin resah saja. Dari cara dan posisi duduk, Yesung sudah pasti dalam keadaan mabuk berat, dan setahunya Yesung memang bukan pemabuk yang baik.

Niat hati mendekat untuk memastikan keadaan, justru informasi lainlah yang Siwon dapat. Semakin banggalah ia atas kehebatan dirinya mengorek tentang Yesung.

"... aku tidak mungkin mempekerjakanmu dan kau pun tidak mungkin bekerja di tiga tempat sekaligus, bagaimana jika kau sakit? Wonsung perlu lebih banyak waktu bersamamu, dia membutuhkanmu. Kau dengar aku?! Kenapa rasanya menyebalkan sekali berbicara denganmu yang sedang mabuk begi –Yak! Jangan tidur disini!"

"Kangin _hyung_?" sialan! Siwon tanpa sadar mengucap nama itu. Ia kenal _bartender_ tadi, sahabat plus kakak plus mantan kekasih Yesung, Kim Kangin. Niatan untuk membabad misi ini dengan apik tanpa terpergok basah, musnahlah sudah.

Intrupsi Siwon memenangkan fokus Kangin, Siwon masih linglung, Kangin juga tak kalah terkejut. Sesaat kemudian Siwon merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik dan sebuah pukulan keras didapatnya tepat pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menarik selain sosok Yesung yang setengah tertidur –karena mabuk –bagi Choi Siwon. Meski fokusnya ia usahakan untuk jatuh pada kemudi mobil, namun keberadaan Yesung seolah menarik semua perhatiannya. Telinganya pun tak bisa ia tanggalkan begitu saja dari nyanyian abstrak yang Yesung senandungkan diselingi cegukkan khas orang mabuk. Hal yang Siwon rasa tak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berubah, si manis yang duduk di sisinya itu selalu menarik perhatiannya bahkan dengan hal kecil.

' _dia yang paling menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas sakitnya Wonsung. Yesung pikir jika saja ia jujur padamu tentang kekasaran yang dilakukan keluargamu, mungkin sekarang kalian tak harus berpisah, mungkin ia tak harus membesarkan Wonsung sendiri dan membuat Wonsung sakit. Yesung terlalu takut mempercayakan Wonsung padamu, karena itu dia memperjuangkan Wonsung seorang diri'_

' _bahkan ia sampai menjual rumah peninggalan orang tuanya di cheonan untuk biaya Wonsung dan kembali ke seoul. Baru-baru ini ia sepenuhnya tinggal di rumah sakit dengan Wonsung, sebagian pakaian dan barang-barang milik Yesung ia titipkan padaku. Yesung pernah mencoba mencarimu tapi sayangnya saat itu kau sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar'_

' _meskipun semua ini memang benar salahnya, kau tak berhak menyalahkannya'_

Mobil Siwon menepi ke sisi jalan, ia menyandari kursi kemudi dan menutup matanya tanpa berniat mengusap air mata yang lolos. Mengemudi dalam emosi seperti ini tidak baik, apa lagi ia membawa Yesung. Masa bodo jika hanya ia saja yang terluka.

Ternyata menyandang status sebagai suami dan ayah yang gagal rasanya seperti di neraka. Gagal memperjuangkan, gagal melindungi, gagal membahagiakan, apa ada yang lebih buruk dari itu? Jika memang dirinya yang salah, kenapa harus putranya yang menjadi korban? Kenapa Yesung _nya_ yang menderita? Harusnya Tuhan membuatnya mati lebih dulu saja dari pada harus menanggungkan balasan dari ketidak-becusan dirinya kepada dua orang terkasihnya.

Mendengar suara isak tangis, Yesung yang memang tak sepenuhnya tidur akhirnya terusik. Yesung memaksa membuka mata, merengut sebentar mencoba mengenali pria yang tadi menggendongnya keluar dari bar.

"aaa~ Choi Siwon. kenapa menangis?" tanya Yesung mengawang diikuti sebuah cegukkan. Siwon tak menjawab lalu membuka mata, memilih hanya diam saja. Hanya tangannya yang merayap membenahi _coat_ nya yang tersampir di bahu Yesung.

"jangan menangis, cepat antarkan aku ke rumah sakit"

"kenapa memilih menderita seperti ini dibanding bersama ku, huh? Sejak awal kau memang tidak mencintaiku ya? Kau membenciku?"

"kau mencintaiku atau membenciku?" Yesung membeo asal.

"kau pikir?"

"kalau saja kedua hal itu bisa menyembuhkan putraku, aku sanggup memberimu sebanyak yang kau mau. Tuhan sedang marah padaku Siwon, aku menelantarkan putraku, meninggalkannya bekerja, membuatnya menungguku pulang hanya untuk makan malam. Padahal jika hidup denganmu, Wonsung tidak perlu menderita seperti itu kan? Wonsung tidak akan sakit." Yesung tertawa –sekaligus menangis.

"Kau taat pada Tuhan, Tuhan baik padamu, mungkin Tuhan mau mendengarkanmu Siwon, minta dia agar tidak menyakiti Wonsung ku lagi, biarkan Wonsung hidup seperti anak di seusianya, buat putraku bahagia. Tuhan tidak mendengarkanku sebanyak apapun aku berdoa dan menangis padanya." Jeda, Yesung terbatuk, tersedak oleh cegukkannya sendiri. "Aku bisa saja menjual ginjalku, jantung mungkin? Atau bola mata? Tidak apa-apa, Siwon- _ah_.. kalau memang itu membantu tidak apa-apa"

Mendadak Siwon sulit mendapat pasok oksigen untuk paru-parunya, ingin menghentikan ocehan Yesung agar tidak semakin ekstrim namun dirinya pun tak tahu harus apa yang dikatakan untuk menyela. Siwon menjadi bodoh seketika, bungkam sambil matanya terus berair tanpa berniat mengusapnya.

"aku akan benar-benar pergi darimu dan Wonsung sejauh yang kau mau asal kau bisa menjamin dia tetap hidup dan bahagia, kau bisa kan? Tentu saja, kau anak orang kaya kan? Tolong beli apapun untuk menyembuhkan Wonsung, agar putraku tetap sehat dan hidup bahagia" rengekkan Yesung mulai terdengar tak jelas di telinga Siwon. Padahal Siwon sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, agar ia tak tiba-tiba membawa Yesung ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. Seolah tak memiliki lagi daksa, Yesung hanya menggumam tanpa tahu sakitnya Siwon yang mendengar, _namja_ manis itu mengerutkan dahi, merasa nafasnya tak sampai untuk bicara lebih banyak karena kantuk.

"kau juga ayahnya Siwon, lakukan sesuatu.." gumaman Yesung yang terakhir sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Tubuh yang sudah ditinggal pemiliknya terbang ke alam mimpi itu tertarik dan berakhir di pelukan Siwon. _Namja_ itu menahan erangannya agar tak keluar dibalik bahu mantan suaminya. Sungguh, sakit sekali rasanya. Mungkin seperti ini reflika ketika Tuhan mencabut nyawanya dengan paksa.

"sudah ku lakukan jika aku bisa Yesung"

.

.

.

Suara dering telepon genggam membangunkan Yesung. Sebelum bangun sepenuhnya, Yesung bergerak tak nyaman, kondisi perutnya tidak baik seperti dikocok –mual sekali. kepalanya juga sangat berat dan tubuhnya linu sekaligus sakit. Hingga Yesung benar-benar bangun, tempatnya terbangun bukanlah rumah sakit, melainkan kamar yang sudah dihafalnya milik siapa –kamar yang ditempatinya dulu dengan Siwon. Keadaannya tak berubah sama sekali, apa Siwon masih tinggal disini? Sendiri? Kenapa tidak pulang saja ke rumah orang tuanya yang super besar itu?

Seketika dirinya ingat alasan ia bangun, sebuah panggilan. Yesung meraih ponselnya, ada banyak panggilan yang tak terjawab dan pesan-pesan dari Choi Siwon. Ia tak mempedulikan sisanya, yang Yesung tahu ia harus segera pergi secepat yang ia bisa

' _cepat ke rumah sakit'_

.

"Wonsung.." Yesung memanggil namun tak mendapat jawaban, lembaran kertas dengan salah satu sketsa dua orang dewasa dan satu anak laki-laki terjatuh dari tangannya sebelum ia menyandari dinding kaca pemisah antara ia dan putranya – _sketch book_ milik Wonsung.

Putranya koma, Kyuhyun bilang ia tak bisa menjamin apapun soal kondisi putranya –dan ia kembali tak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tak satupun hal yang dirinya lakukan membantu, tidak ada yang berubah.

" _papa, kita tinggal belsama daddy lagi yuk pa!"_

" _Sungie mau diantar sekolah sama daddy lagi, pa"_

" _kenapa daddy tidak menjenguk Sungie? Sungie mau ketemu daddy"_

" _pa, Sungie kangen daddy. Papa kangen daddy tidak?"_

Lalu pemikiran yang mungkin kesejuta kali mampir diotaknya kembali hadir, tentang keinginan Wonsung namun tak serta-merta ia kabulkan –meskipun ia pun mau. Bukan masalah mau tak mau, jika sesimple itu, jauh hari apapun asal Wonsung bahagia pasti ia jabani. Kembali setelah pergi bukan pemikiran yang baik –meski atas nama _demi Wonsung_. Jauh dilubuk hati mantan suaminya pun sudah pasti menyalahkan segalanya padanya, memang siapa lagi yang salah selain ia? Cukup tahu diri.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dari belakang, dan Yesung sudah tahu benar milik siapa.

"mau ku antar ke kantin? Kau pasti belum makan apapun, kau harus sarapan dulu" Siwon mengintip, tatapan Yesung tak jatuh dimana-mana –melayang. Ia mendapati _sketch book_ milik Wonsung yang tergeletak dilantai dan memungutnya. Menahan nafas ketika hatinya berdesir halus melihat karya putra semata wayangnya –Wonsung.

"Wonsung selalu ingin kita kembali tinggal bersama" intrupsi Yesung mengambil alih perhatian Siwon, dengan suara serak, sangat sedih terdengar di telinganya. Dan Siwon tak memiliki jawaban apapun.

"apa perlu kita kembali bersama?" Siwon terkejut, tentu saja. Ada nada yang mengambang diantara kata-kata Yesung, seolah tengah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau ditanya mau atau tidak, orang idiot pun pasti tahu jawaban yang akan Siwon pilih. Namun kembali lagi pada –untuk siapa pertanyaan itu diajukan.

"apa tidak apa-apa? Apa aku bisa diterima lagi? Apa dengan begitu Wonsung bisa sembuh? Tidak ada satupun dari pertanyaan itu memiliki jawaban pasti, tapi jika masih setidaknya ada kesempatan apa tidak apa-apa ku coba?"

"aku tidak tahu, Yesung. Hanya yang pasti, aku selalu punya tempat untukmu kembali"

"aku pun tak tahu. Padahal aku adalah orang yang dulu memilih pergi, tapi aku juga yang seperti ingin menyerah dengan semua ini. Setiap melihat Wonsung koma seperti ini, yang kurasa hanya takut, seolah tak ada yang bisa kumiliki diantara kalian, kau ataupun Wonsung." Yesung meringis, membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada dinding kaca secara berulang. "Wonsung selalu dijahili saat aku tak tepat waktu menjempunya di sekolah. Ia merengek ingin agar kau yang menjemputnya dan memberi pelajaran untuk anak-anak yang menjahilinya. Dan kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi Wonsung? Tidak ada. Ketika kedua orang tua teman-temannya datang di acara sekolah, namun tak seorangpun yang datang untuk Wonsung karena aku harus bekerja. Awalnya ia marah tapi berakhir dengan menangis lalu merengek ingin menemuimu. Dan.. oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini?"

Siwon ikut meringis menyaksikan aktivitas Yesung yang mulai mengeluarkan suara benturan yang cukup kentara. Ditariknya lengan _namja_ itu hingga wajah yang berusaha terlihat tegar itu menghadapnya.

"maafkan aku, kau dan Wonsung pasti sangat membenciku kan?" simpul senyum Yesung membuat Siwon muak, apa-apaan orang ini, mau bersandiwara dihadapannya begitu?

"mau mencobanya lagi? Mau menebus dosamu?"

Yesung menatap wajah Siwon sanksi, "aku tidak yakin dengan –"

"orang tuaku?" Siwon membelok cepat, berdecak, meraih kedua sisi lengan Yesung. "satu-satunya kesalahanmu dulu adalah kau tak pernah mempercayaiku. Sekali saja Yesung, percayakan semuanya padaku maka aku akan menjamin kau dan Wonsung bahagia. Dan perlu kau tahu, tak semua prasangkamu itu benar, kau sudah memilih jalan yang salah. Tidak ada yang benar dengan keputusanmu, perceraian kita adalah kesalahan mutlak!"

"aku terlalu takut, Wonsung tak harus mendapat cacian seperti itu dari keluargamu. Orang tua mana yang rela huh?"

"ya, dan itu kesalahanku. Semoga aku bisa menebusnya, kau juga. Jadi, mau menebusnya bersama?"

Wajah itu terlihat menimang dan berpikir keras. Fokus Siwon malah terganggu pada bibir penuh milik Yesung, seperti ada medan magnet disana yang menariknya dan tak bisa mengelak. Siwon tahu situasinya tidak tepat, tapi ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Dipagutnya dua belah bibir milik Yesung, mengesapnya lembut. Hanya sebentar, jika terlalu lama Siwon takut akan kehilangan akal dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak –dirumah sakit. Rasa yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia nikmati, kadar manisnya tak pernah berubah. Pipi Yesung merona samar diantara derai air yang sudah memupuk di bibir mata.

Yesung menoleh kearah Wonsung yang masih dengan tenangnya terlelap, "kau melihatnya sayang? Bukankah kau pernah bilang ingin melihat _papa_ dan _daddy_ berciuman lagi?" lalu setelahnya ia tertawa kecil dibarengi melelehnya air mata yang sudah tak tertampung. Siwon tersenyum menaggapi lalu memeluk si _namja_ manis yang mulai menangis tanpa suara.

"berjanjilah kau akan sembuh sayang.. kita akan tinggal bersama dengan _daddy_ lagi, _papa_ janji"

.

.

.

Kurang lebih 30 kolega dan para sekertarisnya duduk mengelilingi meja, sebuah rapat penting yang digelar rutin tiga kali dalam setahun. Setelah menyampaikan materi, si pemimpin rapat duduk tak fokus mendengar tanggapan dan sanggahan dari teman-teman koleganya. Pikirannya kini tak sedang ditempat, melayang entah kemana. Padahal sekarang ia masih dalam rapat penting, keputusan dan sikapnya dalam rapat menjadi kriteria penting untuk pertimbangan kredibilitas perusahaannya agar tetap _survive_.

Malam tadi Yesung demam, suhu tubuhnya tinggi, _namja_ itu juga sebelumnya sudah terkena flu. Kyuhyun bilang Yesung mungkin hanya kelelahan, jelas saja, Yesung bekerja 13 jam per hari di dua tempat yang berbeda, belum lagi ia tidur setiap hari menemani Wonsung di rumah sakit –dengan kekebalan tubuh Yesung yang ia tahu tidak terlalu bagus. _Namja_ itu tak pernah mau jika ia suruh pulang untuk istirahat, alasannya menemani Wonsung, padahal ia pun bisa melakukan hal itu bahkan untuk 24 jam –pengecualian jika ia harus menghadiri rapat seperti hari ini.

Jadi ketika Yesung tidur tadi malam, ia membawa _namja_ itu pulang ke _apartment_ nya bermaksud agar Yesung bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Tapi beberapa menit sebelum rapat dimulai tadi, ketika Siwon menghubungi Yesung, posel _namja_ itu malah tak bisa dihubungi. Tak apa jika Yesung hanya pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemani Wonsung, yang ia takutkan jika Yesung pergi bekerja dengan keadaannya yang belum sehat benar. Larangan Siwon agar Yesung tak bekerja –karena saat ia dan Yesung berencana untuk kembali bersama ia rasa wajar jika semua tanggung jawab kembali padanya –tapi hanya mendapat hirauan dari Yesung.

Tiga jam bertahan sambil berusaha fokus, Siwon mengabaikan ajakan sekretarisnya untuk mengikuti perjamuan makan siang. Sedikit berbasa-basi pada kolega yang hadir, Siwon segera kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia tinggalkan disana ketika rapat tadi. Niat mencoba kembali menghubungi Yesung, yang ia dapat ternyata ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dengan nomor tak dikenal. Perasaannya mendadak tak enak, lalu men _dial_ nomor tersebut untuk mendapatkan informasi. Dan hasilnya seperti yang sudah Choi Siwon duga.

.

Ketika Siwon sampai di rumah sakit, tepatnya di ruangan tempat putranya dirawat, suara tangis Yesung yang keras langsung menyambut pendengarannya. Hatinya mencelos sakit diikuti dengan air mata yang seketika keluar saat disadari Wonsung –putra tercintanya sudah bebas dari alat-alat medis yang sebelumnya terpasang dan kini tengah tertidur dengan wajah tenang seperti tanpa beban –dengan selimut putih yang menutupinya sebatas dada. Wajah Wonsung sangat pucat seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir didalamnya. Dan yang menyadarkannya adalah suara serak Yesung.

"kubilang Wonsung hanya sedang tertidur! Kyuhyun, lakukan sesuatu!" Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan tatapan menyesal, kedua tangan Yesung mendekap tubuh Wonsung sambil menangis meraung.

Langkah Siwon mendadak menjadi sangat berat, ia mengusap pundak Yesung dengan tangan bergetar. Berniat mencoba menenangkan sementara ia sendiri tak bisa tenang.

Yesung meraih kerah _coat_ Siwon, saat menyadari _namja_ itu berada di sekitarnya. Dan tatapan putus asa Yesung dengan telak menjatuhkan Siwon hingga bagian paling dasar dari dunia. "Siwon- _ah_ lakukan sesuatu kumohon.. lakukan apapun untuk membuat Wonsung bangun"

Siwon meringis dan ikut menangis, tangannya memeluk Yesung yang mulai mengerang, meraung, memukuli dadanya. Hingga kaki Yesung melemas dan mulai membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan, Siwon ikut berjongkok untuk menahan beban berat tubuh Yesung.

"bukankah kau akan melakukan apapun untuk Wonsung? Lakukan sekarang Siwon- _ah_.. aku yang seharusnya _pergi_ lebih dulu, bukan Wonsung"

"ikhlaskan sayang.. biarkan Wonsung pergi dengan tenang" walaupun bicara seperti itu, Siwon tetap ikut menangis bersama Yesung. Dirinya tetaplah seorang ayah, apalagi usia putranya terlalu dini untuk menduluinya _pergi_. Namun disisi lain, jika bukan dirinya yang berusaha tegak, siapa lagi yang bisa Yesung jadikan pegangan agar tetap bertahan?

.

Selepas serangkaian acara pemakaman, Yesung berdiri –menyandar pada tembok ruang duka dengan memeluk foto Wonsung, Siwon pun seperti tak pernah absen dari sisinya. Tidak ada yang terpancar dari sorot matanya, bahkan hingga orang tua Siwon –orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya –datang sambil menangis, Yesung tetap tak bereaksi.

"kami minta maaf sungguh, oh Tuhan bagaimana mungkin _uri_ Wonsung.." nyonya Choi menitikkan air mata tanpa dibuat-buat, meraih tangan Yesung untuk meremasnya pelan. "selama ini kami selalu mencoba menghubungimu, tapi kau seperti tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan kami, kami sangat menyesal mengenai Wonsung, mohon maafkan kami Yesung"

Perlahan fokus Yesung mulai kembali, ia menatap mantan ibu mertuanya, " _eomonim_ , kau masih menganggap Wonsung cucumu, kan?"

"tentu saja Yesung, aku tak pernah tak menganggap Wonsung sebagai cucuku. Aku keras bukan karena membenci kalian, karena kelak Wonsung akan meneruskan kehormatan keluarga Choi, bukan dengan alasan seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, ia mengangguk seolah mengerti. "syukurlah.. setidaknya Wonsung tetap mendapat pengakuan di keluarga ayahnya"

Setelah ucapannya, tubuh Yesung ambruk dipelukkan Siwon yang sempat menahannya sebelum jatuh mengenai lantai. Siwon seperti melupakan fakta bahwa sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi keadaan Yesung sedang tidak baik.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yesung hanya menatap tanpa menjawab lalu bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk menyandar, sementara Siwon duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Disibaknya anak rambut Yesung, mendekat hingga dahi keduanya menempel sempurna. Memastikan suhu tubuh Yesung sudah lebih hangat dibanding kemarin.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari melewati hari duka, Yesung sudah sedikit lebih baik dan mulai menerima. Orang tua Siwon selalu mengunjunginya tiga hari terakhir, mungkin karena Yesung sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, kehangatan yang baru di perlihatkan orang tua Siwon membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"demamnya sudah turun, syukurlah.." Siwon tersenyum tulus sebelum mencuri kecupan di kening _namja_ manisnya. Lalu ia membuka map yang tadi dibawanya dan menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah di tanda-tangani. Lamat-lamat Yesung membacanya hingga bulir bening itu kembali hadir di pelupuk mata –surat yang menyatakan bahwa Choi Siwon kini kembali menjadi suaminya, sah.

"harusnya Wonsung ada disini sekarang agar kita bisa merayakannya"

"hey, kenapa menangis lagi _eoh_? Kau sudah berjanji kepada Wonsung untuk tidak lagi menangis kan?"

"maaf" Yesung bergumam disela isakkannya, dan masuklah ia ke dalam pelukan Siwon.

"jangan menangis lagi, Wonsung sudah bahagia sekarang, ia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih indah selain di sisi tuhan. Jika kau terus menangisinya, Wonsung nanti akan sedih"

"aku merindukannya"

"kau pikir aku tidak?" Siwon merenggangkan pelukkannya, beralih meraih kedua sisi kepala Yesung. "kepergian Wonsung jangan dijadikan alasan untuk terpuruk, Wonsung juga ingin kau bahagia jadi lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia mulai dari sekarang. Kau punya aku, asal tidak memilih pergi lagi, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, semuanya. Asal kau harus bahagia, oke? Jangan menangis lagi!"

"kau juga, bodoh" tangan Yesung terulur untuk mengusap air mata yang menggenang di bibir mata Siwon. _Namja_ Choi itu berkata seolah ia adalah orang yang paling kuat sedunia, buktinya?

"aku tidak menangis, ini bukan air mata, tapi cinta untukmu yang sudah tak tertampung"

"kau gila? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda"

"aku tak apa kau sebut gila, karena semuanya memang membuatku gila. Pertama kehilanganmu, kau pergi membawa putraku, dan sekarang aku kehilangan putraku untuk selamanya"

"jadi kau setuju semua ini salahku?" Siwon mengabaikan sepasang mata _onyx_ Yesung yang kembali memerah siap menangis. Bukankah percuma untuk pura-pura bersikap ' _aku tidak apa-apa'_? bukan tak tahu situasi, Siwon merasa dirinya berhak marah.

"aku bersumpah akan menyalahkan semuanya padamu jika saja kau tak memutuskan untuk kembali padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak marah? Omong kosong! Aku bukan malaikat Yesung, tapi cintaku lebih besar dari yang bisa kuberi untukmu, mengalahkan segalanya dan tidak pernah berubah bahkan saat kau pergi dan menyakitiku dulu. Katakan padaku bagian mana yang bisa ku maafkan? Melindungi Wonsung? Kalau kau terbuka padaku, aku jauh lebih bisa melakukannya"

"kenapa kau mengatakan semuanya ketika kita masih dalam keadaan berduka, huh?"

"agar kau tahu, aku tidak main-main. Dan demi putraku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi dengan alasan apapun"

"aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi, kau puas sekarang?" sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya –bersumpah, sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk mengusap pipinya yang kembali basah. Sikap Yesung mampu membuat Siwon hampir tertawa. "walaupun aku lebih menyalahkan diriku sendiri dibanding siapapun, tapi mendengar langsung darimu lebih buruk dari yang bisa ku terima. Kau mau membuatku mati bunuh diri huh?"

Siwon tersenyum tulus memandangi Yesung yang terisak menahan tangis sambil menatapnya, Yesung masih sensitif dan kekanakan seperti dulu. Diraihnya tangan Yesung, memenjarakannya dalam kungkungan kedua tangan besar miliknya. Sebelah tangan Siwon merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah _box_ _velvet_ lalu ia buka. Yesung terdiam –sejujurnya sedikit terkejut –ketika Yesung melihat sepasang cincin yang sangat ia kenal –cincin pernikahannya dulu.

"mau kupasangkan sekarang?"

"kau tidak mendengarkanku, huh?" suara serak Yesung masih terdengar merajuk, siapa yang tidak kesal disalahkan langsung seperti tadi? Tanpa berpikir perlu mendengar tanggapan Yesung, Siwon menyematkan cincin yang dulu pernah ia sematkan juga di jari manis yang sama sebelum ia menyerahkan satu cincin lagi kepada Yesung untuk dipasangkan di jari manis miliknya –dan Yesung menurut saja tanpa kata.

"sekarang cium aku" Siwon menutup matanya, mendekat hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan milik Yesung.

"aku hanya mau mencium Wonsung"

"apa bedanya? Aku ayahnya, Yesung."

"tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku Wonsung, ayo cepat" kejar Siwon masih ingin berlama-lama menggoda suaminya.

"aku tidak mau, kau tidak lihat aku sedang menangis karenamu?"

"baiklah, aku saja yang melakukannya" lalu tanpa basa-basi Siwon meraih wajah Yesung lalu menciumnya. Ciuman yang sama manisnya dengan ciuman pengantin mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **Owari**_

 _(FIN)_

.

.

.

Sebenernya saya benci dengan fakta fic saya sendiri yang selalu berakhir dengan _scene kissing_ , benci sebenci-bencinya. Dan lebih benci lagi pada kenyataan bahwa saya ga bisa mikirin _scene_ lain yang lebih baik :'D

Ini asalnya dua ide berbeda saya jadiin satu wk kalo timpang sana-sini maap ya.

Dan saya memutuskan balik lagi ke uname yang lama, atau mungkin saya gunakan dua-duanya aja kali ya /slaped/ dan jangan nanya kenapa, terlalu _complicated_ TT TT

Eh sekalian mau tanya dong, apa ada yang punya solusi tentang persoalan ffn yang sulit diakses? Atau gimana kalau saya post fic diluar ffn? Ide baguskah?

Minta _review_ nya ya _readers_ baik, nih saya kasih bonus buat _readers_ setia saya xD

Thanksuu~~ :* :*

Oya, _saengil chukhahae_ mamih(?) Eeteuk~~

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

 _(Bonus)_

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan perhitungan Siwon, baginya 60 menit tetaplah satu jam meski kantuk sudah sangat menggelayuti kantung mata –ia tak pernah salah menghitung waktu. Siwon baru terlelap satu jam, sungguh tapi panggilan sayang nan manja milik suaminya sudah dengan merdunya memanggil-manggil meminta perhatian. Demi apapun, ini hampir pukul dua dini hari.

"Siwon~ bangun sebentar"

"sayang, aku baru tidur satu jam, besok pagi saja"

"aku tidak mau kalau bukan sekarang, sebentar Siwon, setelahnya kau bisa tidur semaumu"

Tak ada pergerakkan berarti dari Siwon yang sepertinya kembali tertidur, Yesung hilang kesabaran. Ditariknnya selimut yang digunakan suaminya lalu ia duduk bersila dilantai dengan wajah kesal siap untuk merajuk.

"baiklah.. kau memang tidak menyayangiku lagi. Lihat saja besok, kau akan menjumpai suamimu sudah menjadi mayat karena mati kelaparan"

Dan.. memang apa yang bisa Siwon lakukan untuk menolak jika sudah begini?

"ya, ya, ya! Aku bangun." Siwon menyerah dan bangkit dari tidurnya, "jangan duduk dilantai, disana dingin nanti kau masuk angin"

"biarkan saja, apa pedulimu? Aku pergi dari rumah baru kau cari-cari, pura-pura menyesal"

Siwon menatap Yesung yang tengah merajuk sebentar sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Ia ikut berjongkok didekat Yesung sekedar untuk memindahkan _bayi besar_ itu ke atas tempat tidur. "kenapa hari ini aku selalu kau marahi huh? Apa salahku?"

"kau tak peka! Abaikan saja, aku sudah biasa kau abaikan"

"baiklah, baiklah.. aku minta maaf. Jadi apa yang suamiku ini inginkan _eoh_?" diraihnya wajah Yesung lalu menciuminya hingga mau tak mau membuat Yesung tertawa geli –seolah lupa bahwa ia tengah merajuk.

"pesankan aku _pizza extralarge_ "

"tidak, tidak. Aku lebih suka kau suruh memasak apapun dari pada memesan makanan dari luar"

"aku mau _pizza_ "

"tidak! Ku panaskan _galbitang_ buatan _eomma_ saja ya?"

Yesung diam menatap Siwon sebentar, "kalau begitu aku punya permintaan lain"

"apa?"

"aku mau menyusul Wonsung saja ke surga"

Dan seketika raut wajah Siwon berubah.

"apa katamu? Katakan sekali lagi" Yesung langsung bungkam, ancamannya tidak berhasil malah sebaliknya. Ia salah bicara ya? Hanya melihat tatapan Siwon saja ia sudah bisa tahu, Siwon tidak main-main kali ini –Siwon benar-benar marah.

"kau becanda atau apa? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika kau berbicara seperti itu, tapi kau selalu mengatakannya ketika sifat egoismu itu muncul" Siwon memutus kontak matanya dengan Yesung lalu kembali berbaring, bersiap untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya. "tidurlah.. aku tahu kau tidak lapar, kau hanya senang mengusik tidurku"

"Siwon"

"..."

"Siwon- _ah_ " tidak ada jawaban, Yesung menggeser duduknya hingga lebih dekat dengan Siwon.

"Siwon, kau marah?"

"..."

"Siwon!" kesal diabaikan, Yesung menindih tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu lalu mulai merengek, "aaah.. jangan marah Siwon~ Siwon _ie_.."

Lelah dengan rengekannya yang sedikitpun tidak di gubris, Yesung akhirnya diam, duduk menyandar disamping Siwon. Diam beberapa saat, Siwon yang memang tadinya berniat marah menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukkan suaminya tanpa suara. Tak lama kemudian suara yang sengaja direndahkan milik Yesung terdengar.

" _baby_ , kau lihat? _Daddy_ marah, padahal _baby_ ingin dipeluk _daddy_ kan? _Papa_ juga. Kakakmu pasti sedih kalau tahu _papa_ didiamkan seperti ini, _baby_ kesal juga tidak? Padahal _papa_ hanya ingin diperhatikan _daddy_ , tapi _daddy_ selalu tidak punya waktu. _Papa_ selalu diabaikan, _baby_ juga sedih seperti _papa_ kan? Dan sekarang _daddy_ tidak mau mendengarkan _papa_ "

Dan seperti perhitungan si manis Yesung, Siwon mulai bergerak gelisah lalu terdengarlah erangan Siwon tanda ia kalah diikuti tubuh kekar itu bangun lalu duduk di samping Yesung. Dilihatnya sang suami tercinta yang pesonanya tiada dua tengah mengusap perut –sedikit berisinya dengan tertatur.

Yesung melirik ragu kearahnya, "kau dengar? _Baby_ ingin dipeluk _daddy_ -nya"

Sambil berdecak, Siwon membuka kedua tangannya siap menerima tubuh kecil Yesung dalam pelukannya. "kemarilah" –yang tentu saja disambut bahagia oleh Yesung.

"Siwon kau marah ya? Jangan marah, tadi aku hanya becanda"

"tidak lucu"

"iiih Siwon, aku minta maaf. Janji tak kuulangi"

Yesung merenggangkan pelukkanya ketika permohonan maafnya tak serta merta mendapat pengakuan dari suaminya. "aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa tak mau memaafkanku?"

"baiklah, kumaafkan. Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi"

"iya aku janji. _Baby_ ingin melihat lesung pipitmu, tersenyumlah Siwon _ie_.." telunjuk pendek milik Yesung sudah dengan nakalnya menusuk kedua pipi Siwon bergantian, dan Siwon hanya menurut saja dari pada mood Yesung kembali berubah menjadi lebih buruk seperti sebelum-sebelumnya –agar ia bisa cepat mendapat waktu tidurnya juga.

" _aww_!" Yesung melonjak senang –bak seorang _fanboy_ –sambil memeluk leher Siwon erat. "suamiku tampan sekali~"

"jangan marah lagi ya.."

"jadi mau kubuatkan makanan?"

"tidak, aku dan _baby_ sudah mengantuk, besok saja"

"yasudah, tidurlah"

" _baby_ mau diberi ciuman selamat tidur"

Siwon menurut saja, berbisik pelan di dekat perut Yesung lalu mengecupnya dengan sayang. Siwon bisa merasakan ada sebuah kehidupan disana –kebahagiaannya.

" _papa_ nya _baby_ mau ku cium juga?"

"ya, _papa_ nya _baby_ ingin ciuman dengan porsi lebih banyak"

" _as your wish_ , _papa_ Yesung _ie_.."


End file.
